金丝雀之语
by Chris Fran
Summary: 父子骨科预警，预警，预警。


**父子** **/** **骨科预警。**

 **真** **·** **预警。**

一只金丝雀飞离指端，啪的一声，丝绒般的空气顷刻化作热焰飞灰。

填塞着尘埃与曦光的红羊绒地毯及柳木条书架形成的夹角，一架敞开的柳木衣柜门页间—

「火魔法会替我们监视进口，赶在屋子的主人回来前它就能发出警报。另外，你想好怎么打扮自己了吗，我的朋友。」

拉西奥正往脑袋上套丝绸罩衫。黑王子与他的朋友打扮奇特，让人错误的以为他们正在执行一项严肃的潜入计划。

「我很怀疑这么做的可行程度。」安度因急匆匆的系上腰带，挺直了宽松长袍下的脊柱。门扉虚掩，斜阳夹缝中相互紧挨的两双布鞋，地摊上的灰脚印，这房间准是进贼了。等它的主人返回，保不齐要为自己的疏忽追悔莫及，他动用小手段藏严了财物、魔法书还有他最心爱的小黑猫，却万不该遗漏他的衣柜。这帮悍匪擅闯的目的不为其他，正是盯上了屋内孤立无援的精灵长袍。

两位地位不凡的小贼交头接耳，商讨篝火晚会适用哪条法兰绒的精灵长袍。是了，篝火晚会，男孩们翘首企盼太久了，奎尔丹纳斯岛用以庆祝仲夏节的方式之一。传闻破碎残阳的精灵们牵起彼此的手围着熊熊燃烧的篝火、桦木条上的火星噼啪弹跳，足间跃动的节拍相互交错，精灵从他们的伴侣身上偷走的悸动宛若初升火焰。奎尔丹纳斯残留着过去太阳之井的旧址规模，即便延存至今它的主导仍握在纳鲁阿达尔与血精灵的手心，他们自称破碎残阳。

安度因此番前来不在漫无目的地漫游这座新奇岛屿。几日前一名自称奎尔丹纳斯信使的友好精灵出现在暴风要塞外，并带来了一封纹样精美的请帖。瓦里安充满好奇意味的揭开信件，中立之地以满溢的文字表达了殷切期盼，热情的精灵们邀请联盟的领袖一道加入篝火、蜜蜡色肌肤与尖俏耳朵的狂欢。瓦里安欣然接受，但随后他又拒绝了安度因的随行请求，暴风城的国王极为严肃地称安度因该好好留在房间中—王子擅自外出的禁闭处罚还未止息。安度因懊丧地回到房间时一切又得到了改变。关键在于一位突然出现在他寝室的不速之客，王子潘达利亚之旅时结识的黑龙朋友。有着深色皮肤的黑龙王子堂而皇之的跷起腿，横搭过两张凳子，泰然自若的咬着深入奶昔底部的吸管—果不其然，黑龙带来的一个提议加剧了他对这个篝火晚会的挫败。

他决定和黑龙一起混入晚会，以此报复他父亲在这事上的无情。

计划实施的第一步就是假扮精灵，拉西奥不知从哪儿搞来了精灵的假发。安度因提出过伪造耳朵的假说，却被他的朋友一一驳回，因为黑龙取来的假发完全能够遮掩他们「缺失」的耳朵。

「看上去除了古怪还有什么可言，最糟也是最可能的状况，破碎残阳的精灵们一眼就能看出端倪。」安度因捋平腕部的衣褶，王子不安地拿手梳理拉西奥按在他脑袋上的金发，「这样他们会毫不犹豫的把我们赶出去奎尔丹纳斯岛。拉西奥，比起拙劣的伪装技巧我还是倾向于利用魔法…」

「一个小障眼法很快就会被有经验的法师检测出来，哪怕一眼，到时候我们一样跑不了。」拉西奥专注着于王子前额的金发，「调整一下发型…我觉得你更适合中分。」他摆弄表盘般拨了三下，「成了，我的朋友。」

「你真的认为这么样就能哄骗守卫？他们肯定见惯了这些事，在他们眼里我们只是些自我感觉良好的戴猫耳的老鼠。」安度因瞧着镜子里的自己，他笨手笨脚的往眉骨黏眉毛，「我几乎能肯定，如若精灵们真的看破了我们的伪装，他们一定会把我们当作仲夏节礼物五花大绑送到我父亲面前。到时候我们全都完蛋了。」

「准确的说是我完蛋了，你顶多被延长禁闭期，待遇从优。倒霉的是我，说不定我会身首异处，屠龙勇士把我的脑袋挂在城墙上，然后给我立一块墓志铭—嗯，蛊惑王子的邪恶黑龙的传奇脑袋…总之现在别管我脑袋的事了，你发现了吗，我的朋友。你在体型上绝对占有扮演猫的优势。」拉西奥绕到前面，黑龙捏着下巴观察王子，「不然上个妆？让我们看看女人的梳妆柜会藏什么。」

他们好奇地打开抽屉，里面堆着种类繁多的化妆用品。

「这是什么。」黑龙挑出一根口红，「它伸缩自如。我从护卫那听说这是擦在嘴唇上的，不妨来看看效果。」口红稍稍转出一点，他往自己嘴唇上沾了沾。

「也许接下来要抿嘴唇。」安度因的胳膊越过他朋友的肩，按在桌上，「我也发现一支，涂上它就代表化了妆？」

「这就没法解释其他的东西是什么了。我的朋友，你不觉得这里的东西实在多到地精都自愧不如吗。」拉西奥检查着口红标签，「光是这段期间我就发现了三根口红，她究竟有多少张嘴。」

王子手持一根车厘子色的唇膏，他学着拉西奥的动作，最后笨拙地抿了抿嘴唇：「这是真的！拉西奥，快看这个。」他的嘴唇凑到拉西奥眼前，向他的黑龙朋友展示奇迹。

拉西奥感叹出声：「真是神奇，我的朋友。它或许不只是一个改变颜色的魔法颜色，你看上去和这套伪装相得益彰。」

「我们是不是还得往脸上擦点什么。」安度因看着抓到手心的一支眼线笔，不确定的说，「顾名思义，我们得在眼睛周围下点功夫，而它标明了是黑色…这起到什么作用？」

「还有棕色。」拉西奥也取出另一只眼线笔，两人面面相觑，「我们最好继续找找，也许它也还有红色和粉色？这么多东西她究竟怎么区分得过来。」

安度因凑上前去：「那你找到了黑色或棕色的唇膏吗。」

「目前为止没有。」拉西奥坦白，「既然我们的唇膏是清一色的红色，那么与之相对的，我们的眼线也该画成红色。」

安度因十分肯定他朋友的说辞：「说得对。」

结果他们一无所获，只收获了一个书本大小的眼影盘。

「它叫眼影盘，我的朋友。」拉西奥抽出垫在所有化妆品下方的眼影盘，忍不住惊叹，他翻开盖子以后差点惊讶的说不出话。他从没见过这么多稀奇古怪的颜色，「顾名思义，它可能也得抹在眼睛周围，作为一个魔法媒介。」黑龙拿手指沾了一点，将褐色染在安度因的眼角。

「可这又和眼线笔有什么关系？」安度因凑到镜子前端详自己，他原以为拉西奥随手一抹可能会毁了这身打扮，实际没有，他甚至觉得某种程度上为整体提了分。于是他也用手指沾了点，往眼角晕开，「感觉如何，拉西奥。」

「我评价不出来。」拉西奥看着他的眼睛，由衷赞叹，「但你的眼部轮廓比之前更好看。这是什么魔法道具吗，我的朋友，如果它真的这么神奇…」「我们也不能把它从这儿拿走。」安度因态度坚决，「她肯定费了很大一番功夫收集这么多东西，于情于理我们都不能把它们随意顺走。」

「好吧，这就当作是借用了。」拉西奥改了口。他正要去握眼线笔，食指指端突然一阵灼痛。黑龙即刻意识到了什么，他不假思索地抓住仍在试装的王子的手，等不及解释两人便一前一后奔向来时的窗口，从那翻了出去。

…

路灯上一只憩息于此的漂亮金丝雀垂眼打量她。

奎尔丹纳斯的篝火晚会居然吸引来了这种古老又美丽的生物，精灵抓紧手中的一袋猫粮。她出门采购庆祝篝火晚会的食材与道具去了，今晚她受雇于破碎残阳，负责协助宴请各势力领袖。每个精灵都在期待仲夏夜，她也期盼着一场建立于摇曳的篝火之上的美妙邂逅—与另外一位命中注定的英俊精灵贵族，她盼望自己飞黄腾达的美好未来。

她没有驻足金丝雀，而是径直推开自己家门—真奇怪，她明明记得自己离开时关上了门。

精灵满腹狐疑的踏入屋内，紧接着她看到了自己敞开的衣柜。两件不翼而飞的长袍及落在地上的空衣架引起了她的惊觉，她刚想扑过去检查损失，一扭头便注意到了一片狼藉的化妆柜。化妆柜的抽屉开着，口红、眼线笔及她珍爱的眼影盘散落一桌，还不等她冲上前去检查。她一脚踩中一支摔成两半的口红，不受控制的撞向桌子，一阵短时疼痛后她两眼一黑晕了过去。

…

倘若再晚一步，他们就会被抓个正着。

他们无意闯入了悬着一道灿阳的花园，捻起的长袍扫过齐腰花丛。一直跑出很远，确认没人追上他们以后两个男孩才停下脚步。安度因喘着气，他发誓自己很久没这么要命的跑过一段路了，比起过度消耗体力导致的肺部不适，安度因更不乐意见到他们遭到守卫逮捕的凄惨下场。「现在来想想我们怎么混进篝火晚会吧。」他指责他们可笑的妆容，认定这可能促成有史以来最失败的潜入，「明白吗，拉西奥，我真想说我们好像两个互抹油漆到脸上的小鬼，虽然不像我所说的程度严重。可这样根本没法蒙混过关。」

「我认同，我的朋友。」拉西奥点点头，「你敢相信吗，等我们去河边洗完这张满是油漆的脸，我们除去衣服和假发将一无所有。」说罢他又从后腰取出一支润唇膏，「试试这个吧，做我们最后的赌注。」

安度因看着停留在拉西奥掌心这个小巧又神奇的道具，不可思议的说：「你竟然偷东西出来了？」

「别说那么难听，是它不知为何出现在我的口袋中的。」黑龙毫不介意的将润唇膏收回口袋，好像那东西真的属于他了。拉西奥搂住安度因的肩膀，两人亲密的挤在一块，走向山坡下的一处河流。

男孩们的脸浸入冰凉的河水中，他们使劲拿手搓去脸上的妆。

「拉西奥，我快冻得受不了了。」安度因立刻逃离了那泓池水，他的鼻子冻得失去了直觉，鼻涕几乎要流进嘴里。当他手忙脚乱的伸手拿起手旁的毛巾之时，一双温暖的大手贴心的把它递到安度因的手心，「谢谢，拉西奥。」他慌忙从对方手中取过毛巾，揉拭去脸部的寒冷。他刚从毛巾间抬起脸，就立刻觉察到了异样。

一位手持护盾的精灵卫兵充满笑意的看着他，英俊的金发卫兵十分友善的说道：「你好，女士。」安度因的心脏一阵轰鸣。

「…你好。」他握住了卫兵伸来的手，惊惧感堵得他说不出什么话来。

「你是来参加仲夏夜的篝火晚会的吗。」卫兵纯粹只是盯着安度因的眼睛，友善的微笑相视。多么不可思议的意外之举。

王子的舌头轻敲上颚：「和我的朋友。」他紧张得喉咙快裂开了，一旦守卫看透他的伪装，等待他的会是盗窃与闯入指控及身败名裂！暴风城的王子怎么能打扮成这副样子跑到奎尔丹纳斯岛来呢，瓦里安不但可能延长他的禁闭期，还可能遣人追杀拉西奥，黑龙可是这出意外的罪魁祸首。王子适才忆起他的黑龙朋友，本能的搜寻拉西奥的影子，使之遗憾的是他的黑龙朋友不见踪影。熟知黑龙狡猾本性的安度因恍然大悟，拉西奥肯定躲进哪儿去了。好吧，现在真的到了他孤身一人面对难题的时刻了。

「我想你和他走散了，对吗。」卫兵友好的说，「即使我可以向你保证奎尔丹纳斯岛的安全，但像你这样漂亮的女士也不能在篝火晚会开始前漫无目的地闲逛。一部分野外的森林中有着我们也鞭长莫及的势力。」

他哪儿像女士了，不过一件过长的长袍，一顶从黑龙宝库取出的假发。

「我对此十分感谢，感谢您的好意，先生。」安度因深埋住心底的痛楚，点头应答。世事无常，谁能真正想到暴风城的王子竟然沦落到扮作女士逃避牢狱之灾的境地了，他真希望自己的扮相足以以假乱真。「但如你所说，我们真的走散了，安全起见我最好先去找我的朋友。」

「如果不介意，我希望能在篝火晚会或您找到自己的同伴前保护您的安全。」完全不考虑安度因的顾虑，什么状况也没意识到的卫兵接着说，「作为交换，我希望您能同意在篝火晚会上与我共舞。」精灵向前鞠了一躬，他正式向安度因发出邀请—不不不，撇除安度因其实有点隐约的小开心这点，这事根本不像他期待的那样—原本的发展本该如此：听了安度因的话卫兵败兴而归，自讨没趣的离开他身旁，而暴风城的王子安度因·乌瑞恩成功死里逃生，凭借自己的机智混入篝火舞会，等他品尝够了仲夏夜的水果与甜酒就立刻折返回暴风城，待他父亲启程离开奎尔丹纳斯之后，他仍是门窗紧闭生着父亲闷气的乖乖王子，兴许愧疚会缩减安度因的禁闭时长—事实本该不偏离正轨！可究竟为什么最终还是朝着诡异的方向发展了？

他想拒绝！可脑海中长鸣的警钟窃窃低语，告诉他必须正视卫兵那身反射着耀眼太阳的金色盔甲，然后握住他的手，接受他的邀请。

—安度因照做了，因为他尚不清楚拒绝的下场。

卫兵牵起他的手，虔诚的吻了吻王子的手背。「那么在此之前，我就先陪着您准备篝火舞会的材料吧。」他一脸真心跟随安度因的样子，执着武器绕到安度因背后。

噫—安度因当即就要喊出声来了。

「请放心。」注意到安度因的脸色，卫兵解释起来，「我这么做是得到了许可。巡逻队长考虑到今天实在特殊，他破例给了我们自由活动的时间，其实今天维护奎尔丹纳斯的治安另有人在。我也只是习惯了自己的工作，习惯了这么穿着。」他十分认真的继续道，「如果你感觉不适，我可以换掉这身盔甲。」

「如果你不介意。」安度因点点头。这是个好机会，兴许他能趁对方更衣的空隙溜之大吉，「换掉身上的盔甲会是个好主意，尤其是这段篝火舞会的特殊时间。也许会有人指责你玩忽职守。」

「多谢关心，我感到荣幸。」卫兵谦和的笑了起来，他抬手指向一间裁缝店，「我会照你说的做，女士。如果不介意我希望你能在这等我，我保证我很快就能回来。」

安度因勉强挤出笑容：「请放心，我会的。」

等到年轻的精灵卫兵从王子身边绕开，裁缝店的门帘完全吞没了他金光灿灿的盔甲。安度因才开始策划他的逃跑行动。就目前状况而言，摆脱或绕开守卫是最好的避免冲突手段，可倘若他现在悄无声息的离开，又有多少把握能够逃脱其余卫兵的追捕—当然不排除裁缝店内的精灵卫兵可能在发现他擅自逃跑后动用特殊手段追追捕自己。王子陷入漫长的沉默之中，他一时拿不定主意。

安度因的肩膀由后猝不及防地挨了一拍，王子吓得差点叫出声。此刻一个嘲弄的声音镇住了他即将弹开的嘴：「看来你处理的不错，我的朋友。」

他立马认出了绕到自己跟前的人的特征，冷静下来：「拉西奥，我还没问你究竟跑到哪儿去了！你把我一个人晾在那！」根本没人知道拉西奥从哪儿冒出来的，总之，现在安度因明白了点状况，那就是拉西奥竟然真的把他抛下独自面对卫兵！

「躲起来了。」黑龙毫不愧疚，他竖起拇指指指裁缝店方向，「避免我们其中一人露出马脚然后被抓走嘛。凭结果看来你不是处理的很好吗？竟然能把精灵迷得神魂颠倒。」

「这么夸奖一点也不让人开心，拉西奥。」安度因不悦的盯着他，「难道作为朋友你就准备眼睁睁的看我露出马脚，拷上手铐关进监狱？…我们事后再追究这个，现在怎么办。」他担忧眼前的状况，「我认为他不会这么轻易放我走。」

拉西奥双手抱臂，好像真的很认真的思考着：「我同意，我的朋友。他甚至可能在篝火舞会的最后向你提出交往或求婚请求…我认为我们都不想听这个，所以先把润唇膏擦上。」黑龙将他先前顺来的润唇膏塞进安度因手心，待到王子照做并抿了抿嘴唇以后，他满意的继续，「我在这上面施加了一个小魔法，它能够让你被一个巧妙的精灵魔咒包围，他们会肯定你的身份。但要当心，我的朋友，这魔咒有一个致命的弱点，一切对你本身—也就是对安度因·乌瑞恩产生了好感基础的人会看破这个伪装。」

「这么说来我最好别出现在我父王眼前。」安度因很快理解了。

拉西奥点点头：「除了这个以外，我还带来了一个好消息，如果你把握及时很轻松就能摆脱那个精灵。」

「什么消息。」安度因迫切的追问。

拉西奥的嘴唇翕动了一下，他欲言又止地移开目光，将手揣进兜中。仿佛一个无声的过路人般绕过安度因的肩走向繁忙的市集。人类王子还在疑惑黑龙古怪的态度变化，精灵欢快的声音跃入耳中。「久等了，女士。」年轻的精灵迫不及待的站到他面前，他换上了贴身的丝绸紫罗兰色长袍，整体身材显得骨感又颀长。

「看上去真适合你。」安度因由衷感叹。精灵的裁缝永远知道如何保留精灵最纯粹的美，现在邀请了安度因的金发精灵俨然就像一个奥术学院的学生，充满热情与活力。

「我很高兴你能这么想。」精灵愉悦的说，「你计划好了舞会开始前的行程了吗。请放心，无论如何我会维护你的安…」

「嘿，你—」

一道呼喊中断了他们的对话。

「队长。」闻言精灵立刻条件反射的两脚并拢致礼。

朝他们走来的是一身便服的精灵队长—安度因猜的。队长一改严肃的态度，笑了起来：「现在不是你的工作时间了，士兵，没必要时时刻刻对我敬礼。」

「旧习难改。」

「那么，这位是。」在注意到安度因的同时精灵队长皱起了眉。人类王子紧张得说不出话来，他生怕拉西奥的伪装突然失灵，或者黑龙所述的效果半真半假…一旦真身败露后果可想而知。

「我的舞伴，队长。」精灵向前一步，毕恭毕敬的介绍道，「我是在湖边遇上她的，刚好她和朋友走散。森林周围有恶魔出没，我不能放任她一个人无人保护。那么，有什么事吩咐吗，队长。」

队长收回快要怵到安度因脸上的疑惑，他很快明白了自己的士兵的心思，露出释然的笑容，他继续道：「是这样的。我们刚刚接到一份通报，通报说原定负责舞会宴会服务的精灵好像因身体不适昏迷了，暂时不能参加。照名单所说就会缺少一名服务者，为了避免造成什么不良影响，上级要求我们找找能够替补的人手。所以我想就问问你心中有没有什么合适的人选。」

「…我会去找—」精灵刚要发话，嗅到了机会味道的安度因立马自告奋勇。

「我可以。」两位精灵的目光集中在这位年轻的金发王子身上—现在是精灵女士。过去享有小外交家美名的男孩现在紧张的吸了口气，平复了紊乱的心跳。半晌他微笑着看向他篝火舞会的原定舞伴，「我也想为破碎残阳作出贡献，如若不是你们一直守卫着奎尔丹纳斯岛，也许艾泽拉斯真的会变得一团糟。请放心，我向你保证我们可以等到舞会相见。」

金发精灵愣了一下，遂又认为这话没什么不对，他怔愣的点了点头。「请务必小心，女士。」他不忘说，「莫让餐盘刀具划伤手指。」

精灵队长不确定的看着自告奋勇的安度因，最终妥协了：「那好吧，跟我来。」

…

安排人类王子帮忙的地点处在篝火舞会中心，他从精灵队长那了解了一些情况。破碎残阳特意邀请了各阵营的领袖庆祝仲夏节，他们叫来人手意在运送酒水与美食。但这并不意味着他们所有人会放下仇恨握手言和，破碎残阳筹备舞会的初衷纯粹为感谢两大阵营协助他们抵御燃烧军团，对整个艾泽拉斯而言，这绝对是一个行得通的话由。

等到简单的训话，教授简单的礼仪之后，精灵队长仍是不放心的安排了一项简单轻松的工作—送酒。同其他专为今天刻苦训练的精灵不同，舞会上可得避免任何差错。谁愿意把菜肴交给一个拉来凑数的新人，破天荒的得到任用他就真该感恩戴德了。例行训话完毕后精灵队长留给安度因一间后厨室，要求他在此以前稍稍磨练下送酒技巧，等到严肃的精灵离开，安度因松了口气真要照他所说动手端酒时—

「这就是破碎残阳特产的酒吗，他们甚至没给它指定名称。」他神出鬼没的朋友又一次趁四下无人之际现身，这回他躲在挂干肉肉脯的布帘子。随意拎起一瓶酒，盯着瓶身标签，「我记得它们的标价足够让农夫倾家荡产…我的朋友，如果我把它们捆成一箱礼物送到暴风城，你抠门的老爹有没有可能给我个伯爵的位子坐坐？」

「如果破碎残阳的精灵告诉他这些酒都是你偷出来的，会捆成礼物送回去的可就不单单是酒了。」

拉西奥下意识摸了摸脖子，他不安地换了个姿势收回手来。好像他的脑袋真的不在脖子上了，不由紧张的咽下一口唾沫：「说得对，我的朋友。总之你真的打算赴宴？」

「要是能避开我父亲就不成问题，保险起见我也会尽量避开联盟的人。」安度因托起酒杯，「除此以外你的魔法还有什么好担心的。」他微微颔首，睨着他的朋友。

拉西奥挑了一个葡萄，堂而皇之的去了皮放进嘴里：「我的担忧很简单，我的朋友，你真的认为唯有联盟的人会对你产生好感—？」安度因刚想把黑龙的话一笑置之，因为这听上去根本就在开玩笑，可黑龙紧接着讲了下去：「给你一个忠告，我的朋友，虽然我插不上手。但务必谨记，别在任何可能看透你身份的人眼前停留超过三十分钟，这个魔法有个明显的副作用…它可能会促使对方的荷尔蒙加速分泌，简单来说也不是很糟糕所以我们翻篇过去。」

安度因凝视着拉西奥，企图从他朋友脸上看出玩笑的迹象。

黑龙嘴里又咬了一个葡萄，含糊不清的蒙混过这个话题：「总之，但愿你能好好享受篝火舞会。我们稍后见。」他摆摆手，转身掀下挂肉脯的布帘。安度因刚要追上去问个究竟，只听身后的门吱呀一声—他止住脚步。

「芭芭拉…？」

门后一个怯怯的精灵脑袋探了过来，她眨着金色眼睛，好奇地盯着屋内的安度因看。

王子过了很久才感应过来对方口中的「芭芭拉」恐怕指的是自己—他什么时候有新名字了，而且听上去这么的…王子一阵恶寒后勉强攥紧拳头，微笑着迎接女精灵。「…你好。」

见对方有了回应，女精灵咧嘴一笑，她还以为留在后厨间的芭芭拉会是个不好相处之人：「主办人让我来问问你准备好了没有，有什么不明白的可以尽情的问我哟。我们可是难得安排在了一起哟。」她以语气词结尾，「我来负责运菜，芭芭拉你来负责送酒。大概是专为部落方的两位酋长服务。」女精灵简短地解释了任务项目，表达了个人的担忧，「总之好希望他们是很好相处的人啊…」

怎么样都好拜托不要再叫什么芭芭拉了。

安度因忍着满腔怒意好声好气的说：「我明白了。很高兴你来关心我的状况，事实上我很好—但在我们出发以前我稍微有点好奇你是怎么知道我的名字的。」

「嗯？你的名字吗，一个自称你男朋友的人告诉我的哦。」女精灵的食指点在嘴唇上，不假思索的答道，「他还特意要求我不许提他叫拉西奥这件事。」

那家伙…

偏偏女精灵这时还不忘添油加醋：「真是位神秘又古怪的朋友，明明第一印象感觉类似英俊帅气的异国人—应该是这个说法。却意外觉得行为难懂，还有点鬼鬼祟祟…难道芭芭拉和他相处的时候全然无压力吗。」

如果可以他是多么不想把女人的身份演绎到最后。安度因捏紧了椅背，不动声色的勾笑，一脚踏入拉西奥铺设的陷阱里，要知道置身其中的感觉可一点也不好：「作为朋友而言他可真是恪尽职守是。」

「咦，朋友吗。最开始还以为是芭芭拉的男友之类的，况且对方也这么说。如果真的换成情侣看的话感觉好像又有点关心过头，我所知道的情侣之中比较少见的类型就是会一直关心到工作的地方哟。」

他保证，拉西奥正躲在什么地方偷听他们的谈话。「…当然不会是男友这么亲密的关系了！单单只是那种家人和朋友都不希望与之相处的朋友而已—倘若他自称男友的恶作剧传到我父亲耳中，恐怕今晚就是我们此生见上的最后一面。」

女精灵偏了偏头，不解的答道：「说的也是哟。」

…

地精飞艇从奥格瑞玛启程，忽略途中因强气流摔下生命末班车的地精，部落的领袖连夜抵达奎尔丹纳斯岛，他们受邀出席破碎残阳组织的篝火舞会。当夜奎尔丹纳斯岛接待了一众贵宾，安排他们分阵营入座，尽量避免不协调音混入乐章。贝恩·血蹄同破碎残阳的一名精灵礼节性握过手，接着默不作声的盯了部落的大酋长一会，战功赫赫毁誉参半的加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮。

贝恩原本以为陷入极端主义情绪的兽人乐意接受破碎残阳邀请的前提是驱逐奎尔丹纳斯岛上的联盟，事实出乎贝恩预料，大酋长欣然接受。如果能够享受一番别样的平静，贝恩思索着，这对牛头人与和平爱好者而言不赖。破碎残阳将领袖们安排在豪华的建筑物内休息，等待篝火晚会的布置。贝恩注意到被遗忘者的女王希尔瓦娜斯·风行者背着她打磨精致的弓与箭袋，她要求离开房间一会儿。基于安全状况考虑，奎尔丹纳斯岛的受控范围以内不会爆发任何危险与冲突为前提，诸位领袖的外出许可均得到允许。

贝恩不愿待在房间，一直留到篝火舞会开始。这位牛头人酋长与沃金同行，当他们无意经过联盟领袖的房屋前，年轻的牛头人酋长不禁瞄了几眼。

「万灵告诉我，也许你要找的人暂时没待在他该待的地方。但你们的见面是迟早的，贝恩。」

沃金仿佛留意到他的想法，暗矛部族的族长冷静的按下他的肩。

「我并不是在意这个，沃金。」贝恩收回目光，他不想引起联盟的警觉。今天没有人为战争而来，而牛头人向来不希望冲突爆发，「这是艾泽拉斯历史上一个循环又特殊的日子，以往凭我们的身份无法进行多少谈话。而我十分在意他的话语，安度因总是真心想要帮助牛头人—也许是任何遇到麻烦的人。这让我感到吃惊，沃金。我原以为生活在一位仇视部落的父亲身边会扭曲他的心灵，但事实并非如此，我不得不承认自己十分重视这位真诚的朋友。」

他们已经距联盟的休息地很远了，两位领袖愉快的交谈着，穿过一片茂林。

「加尔鲁什会同意出席，这几乎超出了我的理解范围。」贝恩说出自己的忧虑，「我希望这不是又一场塞拉摩上空的灾难。」这场灾难撕裂了吉安娜·普罗德摩尔，同样也是贝恩朋友的心灵。

「我也希望如此，贝恩。」沃金向来不对事情做过多的干涉与评价，「所有人都需要找个好地方休息一会。奎尔丹纳斯岛的和谐不由让人珍惜这段美好时光。」

当两位领袖来到篝火晚会的后方准备区，这儿错落分布着一些民宅与生活基础设施。精灵们忙忙碌碌的筹备道具，看得出来他们有多重视这次篝火晚会。贝恩认为今晚会令他们所有人永生难忘。「看来我们可以好好期待一番了。」沃金干巴巴的笑了，「前提是我们能保证不会有什么人搅乱它。」

「但愿如此，沃金。可除了奎尔丹纳斯岛本身潜藏的危机，还会有什么给我们添上一出乱子呢。」

「你自己也明白答案，贝恩。」

牛头人酋长沉默了，他知道沃金想说什么。之于部落而言，他不希望加尔鲁什· 地狱咆哮突然发难—导致一出流血惨剧的发生，再常见点的可能即聚会得不欢而散。洛瑟玛、加里维克斯姑且不论，包括女妖之王，她是最不必要去担心的对象了。女妖之王智慧又极富经验，即使在作风上两位领袖并不是很看惯希尔瓦娜斯，可大部分情况下女妖之王着实不让人担心。同时他也很高兴，他听说吉安娜·普罗德摩尔没有随行，贝恩很高兴能避免上演不必要的流血冲突，虽然这么说对不起吉安娜。抱着完全没必要的愧疚，贝恩环视精灵的后勤工作。

某个时刻，他的目光忽然被空地上两个身影吸引。牛头人像一位优秀的狩猎者般眯起眼，远处的空气飘来一股他相当熟悉的味道，贝恩抽了抽鼻子，他认出其中的一人了。

他在这，安度因·乌瑞恩。

贝恩刚想赶上前去，与他熟悉的朋友交谈—他的第一冲动都快背叛他的思维了。沃金制止了他，巨魔的胳膊挡在他身前。贝恩愣了愣神，这才注意到倘若他刚才真的赶到安度因那去，与他交谈的话，时机可就不太对了。他的朋友衣着古怪，安度因什么时候留了长发—姑且不论，他好像把自己完全打扮成了精灵的样子，贝恩好奇之余也不忘关注和安度因站在一起的陌生人—

某一个视线交汇的瞬间，贝恩突然后背发凉。他不清楚这是不是某种错觉，当他的目光落在安度因的朋友身上时，那位神秘的异国男孩好像抬眼看向了自己。

「看来万灵没有出错。」沃金充满玩味的看了贝恩一眼，「只是这方式和你想的有点不同。」

…

加尔鲁什的酒杯摔到了地上，清脆又利落的碎开了。立刻就有侍从上来打扫碎玻璃，而沉默着站在他桌前的安度因使劲咬住嘴唇，努力回避兽人的视线。

「…您的酒…请用。」他弯下腰，将手挪得稍微远了点。

兽人扯了扯嘴角，像在强忍笑意。安度因突然害怕他大笑起来，惹来所有人围观，他按在酒杯握把上的手开始颤抖。最终地狱咆哮什么也没说，接过了酒。

安度因恨不得立刻从他眼前消失，当他真的这么做了以后，他还能感受到加尔鲁什黏在自己后背上的视线。王子不明白，为什么加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮，这位痛恨人类的部落酋长会在不到一分钟的时间内认出自己。拉西奥的唇膏失效了？他不太确定的摸了摸嘴唇，比起这个，王子更为确信的是他在晚会开始前又抹了一遍，保证自己的身份不至在宴会上穿帮。

篝火舞会设立在露天区域，围绕着巨大篝火，联盟与部落的席位依次分开，中央的区域由精灵舞者隔开。安度因负责照顾部落的领袖，他的工作基本集中在加尔鲁什和贝恩身上。这就导致了很多问题，他不能待在他们中任何一个眼前超过五分钟—而现在最为首要的问题是，加尔鲁什真的认出了他！

他想要避免给加尔鲁什倒酒，因为这工作实在太令他害怕了。或许是错觉，也许安度因的失态让兽人酋长胃口大开，他不到两分钟便开始要求安度因斟满一杯，与此同时，兽人仿佛对他一点也提不起兴趣来，他始终盯着前方—不知道是谁，直到地狱咆哮扯出一个不怀好意的笑。不得已，安度因没法顾及贝恩，他几乎半强制地拉到了加尔鲁什身旁。

在这过程中他们一个也没说话，他自然找不到开口的机会—有时候一开口就会露馅，此时不如保持沉默为好。安度因感到了气氛的紧张，并不单单是指他与加尔鲁什的气氛，而是整个舞会。当然也有人将注意全然放在舞者的步伐上，但这实为少数。好比泰兰德…安度因不敢与她多作目光交流，他生怕泰兰德认出他来—女祭司充满愤怒的眼神射向加尔鲁什，即便后者回以轻蔑的笑容，安度因还是遗憾地觉得双方的和平并非指日可待。同理，几乎在座每一位经受过加尔鲁什暴行的领袖都不太乐意见到地狱咆哮的身影，连他们享受饭菜的动作也开始放慢，很明显，比起目光交流领袖们更愿意专心美餐。

而自以为获胜的加尔鲁什嗤笑一声，空杯又递到安度因面前。

王子替他满上：「他们都不喜欢你。」

「这让人欲罢不能。」加尔鲁什粗野的回应，「因为他们都是一帮胆小懦弱的渣滓。为了荣耀生，为了荣耀死—所以这些丧门犬只敢远远的看着，连一声也不敢吭。现在坐在位置上的劣等种肯定巴不得自己爬回娘胎。见证不了鲜血与荣耀的懦夫永远无法理解部落，当然，我会在他们理解以前撕裂他们的喉咙，把他们的脑袋吊在奥格瑞玛城墙上示众。」他猛灌下一整杯酒，又命令安度因给他倒上，王子无奈照做。

「我十分好奇当瓦里安看到你这副样子，他会说些什么。」加尔鲁什没有看他，反而阴恻恻地笑了。

安度因努力咽回胸口翻涌的情绪，他强词夺理的解释道：「社会考察。一项十分秘密的必修课。」

「如果有人逼我穿上这身衣服，我会恨不得拧下他的脑袋，把他的脸泡在硫酸里。」加尔鲁什冷笑，「如果我现在扯下你的头发和衣服，向所有人大声宣布这就是暴风城的王子，裹在滑稽可笑的长裙，替部落的酋长倒酒。」

「这是长袍，不是长裙。」安度因纠正他的错误，除此以外他也没有什么好辩解的了。倘若加尔鲁什真的打算当众羞辱他—

「芭芭拉！让让让让开，我突然绊到什么东西了！」

迎面而来的女精灵一不小心撞了他的肩膀一下。安度因暗叫不好，他的第一反应是稳稳的托住手中酒避免洒出来，但与此同时身体完全侧向一旁了。接着他一头摔向加尔鲁什—

撞上兽人坚实胸膛的下一秒，安度因一屁股坐到地狱咆哮的大腿上。仿佛为了避免酒洒到身上，加尔鲁什的手顺势搭在他的腰上—等等，这可不是避免撒酒会做的动作。

这一刻，距离最近的两人仿佛沉默了。

贝恩也因骚动望了过来，觑见大酋长那桌上演的一幕。牛头人登时张大了嘴，手中的石榴啪的一声砸到地上，鲜红的果粒摔得稀巴烂。他的手还捏着两颗果粒，保持往嘴里放的动作。

贝恩震惊的视线，加尔鲁什搭在自己腰上的手掌，还有女精灵合不拢的下巴。此刻安度因尴尬的扯起嘴角，只感到前途一片昏暗。

「抱歉…」

慌乱中不知谁嘟囔一声。

…

安度因接过贝恩递过来的一杯热奶，双手捧住。

他原本以为还会造成什么骚动，比如恼羞成怒的加尔鲁什真的照他所说揭穿了王子的谎言，可他所担忧的一切并没有发生，加尔鲁什什么都没做。最终还是看不下去的贝恩起身解围，他以叙旧为名带走了安度因。也许又会有人好奇这位与牛头人的酋长结识的血精灵芭芭拉的身份，但安度因明白芭芭拉就是个会在舞会最后销声匿迹的精灵，毕竟这一切都只是拉西奥的恶作剧。

贝恩一时也不知道说什么，他在安度因身前的木桩椅上坐下：「能见到你很高兴，朋友。一切都还顺利吗…我是说，你的社会考察。」

他听到了？安度因立刻笑起来：「这可不是什么社会考察，贝恩。上一次我由于随性外出被我父亲发现了，他命令守卫将我看管在自己的房间内，不允许我外出。」他立刻向贝恩坦白。

「即使他收到了篝火舞会的邀请。」贝恩默契的接道，「你是怎么从守卫森严的城里逃出来的？」

「这就得提起我的另一位朋友了。」安度因说，「是他建议我假扮精灵混入舞会当中，这样我能单独享受奎尔丹纳斯有趣的庆祝仪式，同时也能在他的帮助下抢先我父亲一步回到暴风城。只是事情有点和我想的不一样。」

贝恩偏了偏头：「比如打扮成这样？」

「只是入乡随俗。」安度因找了个词来形容他的变化，「正常情况下未受到邀请的我会很难混入晚会，而为了解决这个麻烦，我的朋友要求我穿上精灵的衣服，并在一支唇膏上施加了魔力，他告诉我这起码能让我看上去像个精灵，至少在他人眼里如此。」

「可我认得出你，安度因。你看上去除了装扮没有多余的变化。」贝恩诚实的说，「也许是魔力效果太过细微。」

安度因笑着肯定：「因为我们是朋友。而朋友正是破除这障眼魔咒的解药。」

「那么。」贝恩说出了自己胸中的疑惑，「加尔鲁什为什么认得出你。」

这就没法解释了，安度因彻底噎住。因为他和加尔鲁什算不上朋友也算不上感情深厚，王子不确定的为之解释，「也许是…他对人类的恨意？」但这一切又没法说明刚才加尔鲁什所做的一切了，关于他为什么搂住自己的腰而非敲断他的肋骨。

除非。

一个不确定的可能闪现他的脑海。王子可一点也没忘掉拉西奥的忠告。

他摸了摸嘴唇，确保唇膏的效力没有随着时间减退。三十分钟—关键的数字像一把钥匙打开了契合的记忆锁。他立刻询问自己的牛头人朋友：「从晚会开始已经多久了，贝恩。」

贝恩被这个突如其来的问题绊了一跤，他没什么防备的回答了这个本就无害的问题：「二十五分钟。」

安度因悬在嗓子眼的心登时落回原处，倘若不是女精灵那一撞，他可能完全把拉西奥的忠告抛到脑后，和加尔鲁什待在一起，直到…他打了个哆嗦。

贝恩不再追问，他喷了个响鼻：「晚会结束你就打算回去了？」

安度因舔掉上唇沾到的白沫，他计算起时间，稍微控制着与贝恩谈话的时间。实话讲，现在他都开始怀疑女精灵那意外的一撞并非一个单单的意外，而是拉西奥对他的警告。

也对，他喝了口热奶，不爽的想，拉西奥起码要为自己的魔法负责。

「我不能玩到很晚，更不能在这留宿。我生怕有人闯进我的房间发现我不在而紧急联络我父亲。虽然我很舍不得这里，你知道，贝恩，禁闭期间总会向往外面的世界。对了，我忘记问了，你呢？近来过得如何。」

「一如既往。」说到自己的近况，贝恩毫不犹豫的回答，「没有什么大型的争斗，莫高雷与周围的种族和睦相处。偶尔他们会把走失的孩子安然无恙的带回来，当我们的孩子闯入他们的牧园，孩子的母亲会赔偿他们的损失。我相信和谐而强壮的部落会是我的父亲与萨尔乐意见到的。」

「这样真好，你所期待的不正如此吗。」

「大地之母保佑，令人痛苦的战争够多了。」贝恩点头，「而有人应该为过去不光彩的行为向所有受难者道歉。」

「事情已经过去很久了，贝恩。」安度因吹开一层牛奶泡沫，「再怎么去纠结转瞬易逝的和平也无济于事。当然，我也希望吉安娜阿姨能振作起来，如果可以我会把你的问候带到…」

「不，不必了，安度因。」牛头人摇了摇头，「正如你所说，别在她面前提这事了。」

一杯热奶很快镇下了王子惴惴不安的心，贝恩一直等到他喝完牛奶才控制住这番不可收拾的对话。他还清晰记得安度因得早点回去的承诺，没有浪费在闲聊上的必要了。牛头人起身，示意他要回去了。「一路顺风，贝恩。」他们挥手作别以后，安度因也决定原路折返。

正当此时，他的手腕突然被一股熟悉的力量抓住了。

…

他一直在看着她。

一个不确定的、模糊的、隐秘的想法钻入他心底。辛辣的酒炙烤他的喉咙，瓦里安·乌瑞恩感受到了醉意，可他依旧盯着她，盯着她那头长久的留存在记忆深处的金色长发，他曾温柔的看着这些精美的金色丝绸从指尖流泻。她那对仿佛漩涡般深邃的蓝色眼眸就从发丝间打量过来，美得能把人的灵魂吸走。瓦里安觉得与她相伴的每个夜晚都像一场梦。

蒂芬。

他的心中冒出一个名字。瓦里安清楚这个时刻萦绕在他过去的名字的主人—他刻骨的爱人—现在早已沉眠。

无论他如何想要摆脱眼前场景，蒂芬的身影还是不断与之重合。圣光在上，世界上怎么会有这么相同的两个人？也许那真的是蒂芬？他不确定的想，却完全无法移开黏在她肩头的视线。他甚至想灼穿她的心脏，看看她是不是真实存在着的。

瓦里安爱着他的妻子，即使一场灾难将她从自己与年幼的儿子身边夺走，即使过去这么多年，他的心也日渐坚强，蒂芬的身影依旧盘旋在他心中，像一株永不褪色的大丽花，在梦境的世界如盛放的花朵般翻旋起舞。倘若安度因此刻跟在他身边，瓦里安保证他一定会冲上去一探究竟，可现在他的儿子不在。瓦里安这才想起安度因被他留在暴风城接受禁闭处罚了，因为他又一次自说自话离开了瓦里安，一如他担心的那样。瓦里安无法容忍安度因受到一点伤害，这是做父亲的职责，也许有部分逾越了他应尽的职责，有时候这位国王真想让他的儿子好好吃吃苦头。可现状正是，国王屡次三番放弃了这个念头，因为他清楚的知道自己不可能这么做。

当他看到神似蒂芬的精灵少女靠在加尔鲁什、那头暴虐又令人厌恶的兽人身边，为他倒酒。国王便不禁想起不愉快的一些事来，加尔鲁什毁灭了塞拉摩，制造了无数恐怖的入侵，他并不讨人喜欢，萨尔写下酋长之责转交给地狱咆哮本身就是个错误。身为领袖加尔鲁什显得太过强势—这不是什么坏事，可显而易见的，他过于特立独行了，甚至残暴。酒劲上头，瓦里安内心更是坚定了蒂芬—他已经分辨不出什么区别了—她一定遭到了加尔鲁什的强迫，毕竟兽人的目光堪称挑衅般落在自己脸上。

如果不是考虑到联盟的其他领袖，瓦里安肯定会冲上前去一拳砸在加尔鲁什的下巴上。

可归根究底，蒂芬不会回到他身边来了。乌瑞恩国王倾尽杯中所有，企图以酒精麻痹思绪。她死了，留给他唯一的思念便是日渐成熟的安度因。他会竭尽所能疼爱他的儿子，这毋庸置疑，不只因为他是安度因的父亲，还是因为安度因是他此生最为珍视的存在，没有之一。

他注意到他们开始交流了，蒂芬—他现在用这个称呼指代女精灵。她正和加尔鲁什说着什么。兽人偶尔从谈话间抽空瞥向自己，目光透露出非同一般的挑衅意味。随她去吧，那不过是个与蒂芬极其相似的精灵，随便加尔鲁什做什么，他管不着，也不在乎。即便这么想着，瓦里安还是觉得意外的不爽快，他总觉得事情没有这么简单，世界上第二个与蒂芬极其相似的人—这可能性微乎其微，除非蒂芬还有什么素未谋面的姐妹。

国王心不在焉地想要拿酒，却不料碰翻了桌边的一瓶红酒。出乎预料的是这瓶红酒最终没能落在地上四分五裂，一只漂亮的手稳稳的凭空抓住了它，并把它重新安放到桌上。这是一位面容姣好的女精灵舞者，她冲瓦里安点了点头，遂回到歌舞的队伍之中。

「谢谢。」瓦里安晕晕乎乎的说，他着实喝的有点过头了。当这位国王再次抬起头寻找那个与妻子极为相像的身影时，蒂芬已经不见了踪影。加尔鲁什的位子边也只剩下他所带的侍从，而随着他心目中的蒂芬一同消失的，还有贝恩·血蹄，牛头人的酋长。

他不想再待在这儿了，美味的食物此刻味同嚼蜡。瓦里安不得不承认那位精灵真的引起了他的注意，她与蒂芬极其相似的特征，她的无端消失。管她到底是谁，管他到底在好奇什么，这该死的酒后劲真足，瓦里安不再考虑什么后果，他立刻起身，借口离席，远离了篝火舞会的会场。

接着他挥退自己的侍从，告诉他们自己要在这儿随意走走，命令他们别来打扰自己。卫兵们从头盔的隙缝中看着彼此，最终他们照办了。也许是一股奇妙的力量在这个星星之夜驱使了国王的脚步，当他心情复杂的来到某一个白天发现的休息点时，他注意到背对自己离开的贝恩·血蹄，以及…

那名金发的精灵。

也许他们刚结束一场交谈。瓦里安想着，却感到不可名状的力量推动着自己的步伐，他猛地上前一把抓住扭头便要离开的精灵的胳膊，果不其然对上她惊恐的蓝眸。是的，一点没有错，国王倾身看着她眼底星河般璀璨的星星与睫毛扫下的阴霾，忍不住伸手抚摸—梳开她金发打结的部分，他的拇指按在她的下巴处，迫使她张开微微干裂的嘴唇。他无法用任何词汇来描摹或形容她的嘴唇，一股与生俱来的迷人魔力正吐气如兰，告诉国王他必须对这样一张嘴唇做点什么了。

她美得无与伦比。瓦里安想，远比记忆中的模样更摄人心魄。

世界上怎么可能有这么相像的二人，这并非巧合，也许只是一个酒精混淆的奇妙邂逅。国王的喉结滑动了一下，他愈渐觉得喉咙的干咳程度放大了。

做点什么吧。他专注的盯着她的双唇，心脏狂热的跳动起来。

情动之下，他鬼使神差的吻住了蒂芬的嘴唇。

…

谁能相信，安度因·乌瑞恩王子正被一个吻堵得喘不过气，关键不在于此，重点是这个意义不明的吻的发起人是他的亲生父亲！

当他被迫含住父亲的舌头，半强制意味的被拉入树丛，树影遮蔽下他的反抗显得微不足道。安度因保证这肯定无关魔法，因为从舞会开始前他都没有和自己的父亲对上过眼—现在不是考虑这个问题的时刻了，他们间过于悬殊的力量差距使得安度因意识到这绝非一个玩笑。

「父亲，请别这样。」他听见自己哀求意味的嗓音，何止哀求，他就连推开自己父亲力量也不够。

他绝对喝醉了，安度因一边挣扎一边绝望的想。瓦里安醉得一塌糊涂，连外界的声音也传达不进耳朵。否则换做平时他早就惊讶地看着他们彼此，向安度因真诚又愧疚的道歉了。可现在袭击了安度因的可不是平素疼爱他的父亲，王子搞不清酒精到底怎么把他父亲变成这样。

他可以遗忘这个吻，但接下来发生的事王子保证他永远也忘不了—更不可能拿着证据质问他的父亲。

瓦里安热切地咬住他的下唇，酒精的气息完全推了过来。舌头撬开男孩的牙齿，肆掠着柔软的口腔黏膜。他边舔舐上颚粘膜，另只手边自下至上掀起安度因的长袍下摆，遍布老茧的手指不紧不慢的抚过男孩颤抖的大腿。这感觉就像被什么粗糙的东西擦过一般，男孩只觉得皮肤生生刺痛。

「不，不要…！！」

事与愿违，他激烈反抗的双手遭到反剪，瓦里安仅凭一只手就禁锢了他的手腕。安度因心急如焚的扭动身体，这可不像父子会做的事，他的额角落下冷汗来。可此刻他既不想发出可能引来旁人的呼救，也不想让他醉酒的父亲得逞。前者也许会让前来营救的人目击这一幕—安度因醉酒的父亲正蓄谋袭击他的儿子，而自己则惊恐万分的躺在地上—这个念头真令人头皮发麻；同时安度因也不允许后者的情况上演，被自己的父亲侵犯？多么荒唐滑稽的笑话，他一点也不想沦为受害者，可他无处可逃，瓦里安控制他的力道空前的大—乌瑞恩的男孩进退两难。谁知道他们间究竟会发生什么，那是他父亲，陪伴他出生到一直抚养他长大，安度因连想也不敢想！

战士宽大的手掌向一侧掰开男孩的大腿，拇指按下之处留下一道显眼的红痕。他全然不顾安度因微弱的哀求，握向了男孩两腿之间的脆弱部位。

「呜啊…！」

安度因下意识并拢膝盖，他拼尽全力，而他的父亲却只要用一只手轻轻拉开他的一侧膝盖—男孩惨遭蹂躏的下身登时暴露眼前—力道不大，或许堪称轻柔，但论谁都知道幽魂之狼非凡的力量恩赐之下瓦里安勇猛的像一头势不可挡的雄狼，手无寸铁的王子究竟要怎么与他对抗。

向来疼爱他、恨不得把他绑在身边的父亲此刻粗暴的握住他的性器，拇指集中劲道爱抚顶端细小的裂缝。瓦里安盯着手心这根红肿不堪的性器，陷入了短时思考—关于他的蒂芬好像和记忆中有点不同。说实话安度因更惧怕他因醉酒突然发难，他亲眼见证过自己父亲的力量，赤手空拳拧断兽人的脖子也不在话下，何况…他盯着自己毫无反抗的躺在父亲手心的萎靡分身，艰难地咽了口唾沫。

「请停止，父亲。」他用舌头与嘴唇颤抖的挤出几个字，「…呜啊！」

娇嫩的生殖器官一下遭到口腔包裹，顶端被重重地吮住。安度因下意识挺腰，他条件反射的行为没能引起瓦里安的反感，男孩的父亲以两指轻触他的肉囊，将男孩还未发育成熟的性器吞得更深，嘴中吮出液体吞咽的咕咚声时他已经把男孩的性器吸得又酸又涨。乌瑞恩的男孩发誓他从来没尝试过这个，这么做对这样一位经验有限的年轻王子而言实在过于残暴，连带着整个尾椎一阵酸麻—更何况对象是自己的父亲。

「疼…啊！」他又舒服又难过的扭了扭身体，陷入绝望的欢愉之中。

男孩饱满的肉囊在久经沙场的战士手中显得脆弱又柔软，瓦里安强硬的抚摸狂乱的揉弄着它。直到安度因虚脱般的释放了一回，瓦里安才含着嘴里的精液放开他声音嘶哑的小儿子。安度因难过的看着父亲疑惑的舔掉嘴角的精液，他屈辱的咬住嘴唇，重新并紧双腿。即使他知道下一次瓦里安也能轻松掌控他—当他以为一切就此画上句号，并想方设法从他父亲身边逃离时。瓦里安用手轻轻沾了沾他顶端的粘液，手指又划出一阵支离破碎的快感，伴随男孩身体的抽动，国王的手指滑向他的股沟，稍稍往下便直直插入男孩的肉穴。

「啊，等等，父王…！」

老茧用力地摸过不堪一击的括约肌，他的父亲显然在这事上没什么完整的耐心了。粗略的扩张过程之后，瓦里安咬住安度因的脖子，趁男孩恐惧的滑动喉结之时，用力顶入分身。

「嗯啊…呜，父王，不行…拔出来，求你了。别这样对我，呜呜…」

好热…他咬不住颤抖的嘴唇了，思维集中在相互联结的下体，热流将他冲撞的晕头转向。他哀求他父亲放过他，于情于理他们都不能这样做，瓦里安是这么的疼爱他，他怎么能对自己做出这样的行为。「啊，等等…好深…！」他开始无法忍受大幅度摩擦肉壁的硬物了—王子只感到自己的灵魂快要被抽走了，却一次又一次随着他父亲的冲撞在体内支离破碎。

为什么会这样。为什么…他怎么会毫无反抗的压在自己父亲身下。安度因喘息着，他此刻就像一只被衔住脖子的雌猫，无论如何难以摆脱快感的漩涡—即使王子不愿承认。

他稍稍挪了挪臀部，想从父亲身边逃开。可体内热涨的肉棒一下撞到了某一点，王子的身体激颤起来，短促的惊呼一声。瓦里安盯了他一会儿，接着抬起王子的一条腿，往旁边推开，直到他的分身能畅通无阻的抵达深处，这一下整根都深埋了进去。

「啊嗯…」

国王低低的喘息着，未经人事的肉壁绞得他微微疼痛：「嗯…」

在王子毫无意义可言的反抗中，国王的手护住他的后颈，避免粗糙的树皮割伤他的皮肤，欲望沸腾到了巅峰—他开始野蛮又原始的律动。

「停下…我不要…」安度因的胳膊动弹不得，他父亲连一点逃跑机会都不愿意留给他。他难过又委屈。可事态已不再由他说了算，随着腰部冲击爬窜开的激烈电流，他们再也忍受不住攀升的欲望，双双抵达了巅峰—安度因的分身无力地吐出一点稀薄的精液，而深埋于他柔软的后穴之中，瓦里安抵到了深处，将精液一滴不剩的注入其中。结合处只冒出一点攒不下的精液，滴滴答答地往男孩的腿根下滑。

可这灾难分毫没有结束的迹象，他父亲的行为仿若一头失去理智的野兽—一切没有画上休止符，瓦里安仍一边冲撞一边射精。安度因没有力气反抗了，他连呻吟的力道也抽干了，只能低低的呜咽起来。

王子哽咽着释放了不知多少次，生理性的泪水逐渐湿润眼眶。他热得肠子快要融化了，这是错误的，向来宠爱他的父亲怎么能把生殖器插进他的身体，怎么能在射精时一点也不愿拔出来，怎么能在他体内释放这么多回，他怎么能不考虑安度因怎么想的？最初的疼痛完全化作快感，最后一次射精之时王子自觉的抬起腿，夹紧了松软的肉穴。

过去曾一同创造了他的一部分此刻深埋在他体内，热胀感没有消退的迹象。

王子艰难地翻过身，推开他父亲搭在他手腕上的胳膊—现在瓦里安不再用力道钳制他了。天知道这个过程中从他的后穴流出了多少粘液，他一点都不想考虑这个。此刻聪明的安度因·乌瑞恩知道，这事绝不能让任何人发现，包括他的父亲还有万恶的罪魁祸首拉西奥—他必须做点什么。

…

拉西奥的出现是场及时雨。

安度因不得不说，纵使他的黑龙朋友给他提了个坏主意，导致这馊事最终酿成了惨剧，包括他那可恶的荷尔蒙魔法，不过现在不是追究的时刻了。黑龙王子仍是他心中的好帮手—他料定自己清理干净了草地里的精液，包括酸痛的后穴中的—还贴心的替他父亲穿好了裤子。圣光在上，当他红着脸一边回避视线一边替父亲系皮带时他的内心多么忐忑，刚才他的父亲还不顾他哭喊的执意侵犯了他…不，这事不能再提了，就当没有发生。

正当他对怎么不动声色的将自己老爹送回舞会的计划一筹莫展之际，拉西奥欢快的出现了—安度因真希望他得意洋洋的脸上出现几块淤青。

「怎么样，舞会时光快乐吧，我的朋友？」拉西奥嗅了嗅空气，他不悦的蹙眉，「这味道真…」

安度因显得有点慌张：「也许是我父亲喝醉了。」他强行做着解释，「破碎残阳的酒散发着这股奇怪的味道…总之别管这么多了，拉西奥，帮我把他扛回去。」

「等等，既然他出现在这—」拉西奥边扛起他父亲的胳膊，边说道。

「不，他什么也没发现，我相信他很快就会认为这是醉酒产生的幻觉。」安度因还有点走路不稳，他们不能把他父亲送到离舞会太近的地方，一旦联盟的士兵发现了他们的王子，他们很可能把这事上报给苏醒来的国王。倒是瓦里安就知道安度因偷偷去了奎尔丹纳斯岛，得不偿失。

「我们随便找个地方把他丢下吧。」拉西奥闷闷不乐的嘟囔，「反正他身强力壮老当益壮年轻力壮理直气壮这么无所不能的国王也不见得会出什么问题。」

「…你连珠炮一样在说什么，另外这是我父亲，不是一袋土豆。」

「你不觉得自己身上的味道特别刺鼻吗—都怪这些破碎残阳的酒散发出的怪味让我心情变糟了。」拉西奥捏着鼻子，厌恶的说，「不如我们给他绑起来，一脚从斜坡踢下去怎么样，等他像一叠滚木直直滚进会场—真是一劳永逸的根除了我们的大难题。」

即便黑龙心不甘情不愿，他们还是把瓦里安送到了安全地带。安度因再三确认这处草丛距会场并不远，也许有人很快就会发现联盟的国王。他对抛下自己父亲感到抱歉，同时也埋怨他对自己做的事。现在他们得离开奎尔丹纳斯岛，拉西奥会负责送他回去，在此之前—

「…女士？」

目击者出现了。

安度因的脑中闪过三个念头，他要怎么做—向他仲夏节的正式舞伴解释情况，比如他们怎么拖着昏迷不醒的联盟国王，比如他为什么和「异乡人」拉西奥待在一起，比如他们为什么看上去这么行迹可疑。他能感到精灵震惊的视线停留在自己脸上，使所有的话噎回肚子。

「你们为什么…」来了，最让人无法解释的疑惑—

「这不是你该问的问题，血精灵。」黑龙放下肩膀上的负担，轻声说道—安度因明白他的朋友打算出手了，「看在我心情很不好的份上，我们来稍微修正一下你多管闲事的毛病吧—」

他施展了一个小小魔法，精灵的身体无力地向后倒去，陷入了小小的沉睡魔咒之中。

「现在我们又得搬上一个了？」安度因不确定的说。

「我们现在就离开这，我的朋友。」黑龙帮他把瓦里安推到一旁，一脚踹开，「你希望我们用什么方式赶快回去？游回去还是传送回去？」

听上去都是那么的荒唐，安度因摇摇头：「有第三种选择吗。」

「有—但它绝对值得你炫耀一辈子，我的朋友。」

拉西奥的回应倏然拉得如风一样长，古钟震击般的轰鸣横跨他的喉骨，扫荡向四面八方的树丛。骨骼增生的咯咯声从黑龙的后背响起，这些原始又威严的骨骼排列重现了龙原本的面貌。眼前的月影遮在了漆夜般的鳞片下，伴随他脖颈升起优雅的弧度，细小的鳞片相互刮蹭碰撞。

他玛瑙色的眼睛在静谧的夜中闪闪发亮，犹如神话的巨蛇耶梦加得，透露着悄无声息的嗜杀之味。黑龙漆黑的膜翼在空中展开，他轻轻挥动之时激起一阵风压。即便展现出了其最真实的姿态，拉西奥—安度因挚友的影子仍未有半点减退。

「乘上我，我的朋友。我们将横跨卡利姆多，飞跃无尽之海，直至抵达我们想要去到的彼方。」

他目光如炬，赤诚而热情。人类要怎么拒绝一头以智慧著称的黑龙的邀请？王子答应了。他和他的朋友一往无前—即使他的屁股确实有那么点硌。

—介于这实非什么浪漫至上的故事。安度因王子抵达暴风城后不出三日又与他父亲大吵一架之事姑且不论。该事件唯一的受害人是一包南瓜籽，当它被发现时黑龙王子正盘腿坐在安度因的书桌上嗑瓜子，刚结束了与父亲的不愉快交流的王子懊丧的拉过坐垫挤到一旁，他恐怕拉西奥又带来一个好消息兼一个烂点子了。

…

他做了一个梦，无比真实。

瓦里安在摇摇晃晃的船舱中醒来，他紧紧盯着自己放在床边的手。很显然他的舰队驶离了奎尔丹纳斯岛，这预示着仲夏节又一次与他们做了告别。那么在这之前发生了什么，他只记得自己喝醉了…并看到了蒂芬。真荒唐，回忆到这里时他起身去接了杯水。她怎么可能出现在那，即便有也那也只是一个与蒂芬极为相像的人。

除此以外他忘记了一切，真糟，他希望这段断片了的记忆中什么坏事也没发生。

瓦里安试着握了握手掌，他感觉身体还留有一些残存的触感，而他并不记得究竟是谁在他手心留下久久难以退散的热度了。他头痛欲裂，一旦尝试回忆起来昨晚发生的事他就感到疲倦，兴许他真的是喝了太多酒—

暴风城的国王滋润着干渴的喉咙，他想着远在东部王国的儿子，他知道自己最心爱的儿子正眼巴巴盼望自己回去，兴许安度因还很生气。瓦里安得找点补救办法，即要告诉他仲夏节发生的趣事又得避免安度因嫉恨自己没带上他。瓦里安正在努力适应成为一名赏罚分明的父亲而非充满溺爱的父亲，他自然遗憾安度因没法一同前往，因为他希望安度因引以为戒，别再未经允许擅自外出了。

他想念自己的宝贝儿子了，随说他们分别的时间都可以用小时来计算—与此同时，低低的失落感也挥之不散。国王清晰地意识到曾浮现眼前的蒂芬这不过寒来暑往、往事云烟般的泡影，失去一个人是难以用代价偿还与挽回的。

瓦里安吻了吻自己的无名指。毕竟，他从很久很久以前就深谙于心，当一只金丝雀飞离他指端之时，就再也不曾归来。


End file.
